Teen charmed
by sologirl101
Summary: Some one dies.the girls are forced to live on their own. All 4 sisters in this story and there is no magic.This my first fanfic.R&R please.i dont mind flames.Disclaimer:I don't own charmed
1. Chapter 1

Important info:

Prue- 19 yrs old freshman in college

Piper- 17 yrs old senior in high school

Pheobe- 16 yrs old junior in high school

Paige- 15 yrs old sophomore in high school

_Italized word are the thoughts of whos ever the POV is_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: The Phone Call 

Prue's POV:

"Prue! Open up, it's me Andy. Coma on were gonna be late for the concert." Prue heard Andy yelling from outside her door. She couldn't let Andy in, she was in a hurry. She was very worried about the phone conversation she had just 5 minutes ago.

Flashback

"Hello?" Prue answered her phone.

"Yes, hello may I speak with Ms. Prue Halliwell please."

"Yeah, this is her. What can I do for you?"

"Well Miss Halliwell. This is Dr. Johnson. I have an emergency and was wondering if you could come to the San Francisco emergency room right away."

"Wha...What's going on?!?" Prue was getting angry_. I hate when doctors beat around the bush._

"Calm down Miss Halliwell. I need you to come down here as soon as possible. It concerns your mother. Can you come?" the doctor said in a calm voice.

"Of course! I'll be there as soon as I can." Prue said hanging up the phone. She was on the verge of tears. She rushed to her closet and started throwing close in a bag. She didn't know how long she would be gone.

End of flashback

She was all packed and ready to go. So she headed out the door to her car.

"Hey, Where you going? What's wrong?" Andy asked seeing Prue almost in tears.

"Something is really wrong Andy." Prue said not bothering to stop walking down stairs_. Why don't I have an apartment on the first floor_? "A doctor called from the San Francisco emergency room. Something's wrong with my mom. He didn't tell me what. All he said was to get to the hospital ASAP." They were getting to the car.

"I'm going with you and I will drive. You're to upset to drive." Andy said grabbing Prue's keys.

"Thanks Andy, but we need to hurry"

* * *

PipersPOV

" I'm sure everything is fine we just need to wait for Prue." Piper told her sister trying to calm her down. They were in a waiting room at the hospital.

"But what if its not fine? why are they not telling us anything?!" Pheobe shot back.

_What am I gonna do? Where are you Prue?_

"Piper, Pheobe, What's going on?" Prue asked looking really worried.

" Prue! About dam time. They wont tell us anything?!" Pheobe said as she and I ran to welcome our older sister.

" Watch your mouth Pheobe. Wheres the doctor? Are you guys okay? Where's Paige?" Prue asked in a hurry. Andy came running into the hospital room.

"Paige is over there sleeping, we've been here for hours we're all exausted. They wouldn't tell us anything until you got here. Oh.. Theres the doctor. Hurry Prue go." I told Prue. Paige was now waking up from her nap.

"Excuse me doctor, Im Prue Halliwell..."

" Ms. Halliwell good your here. May we talk in private?" Prue looked at us as if to ask permission. I nodded to tell her it was fine with me. She followed the doctor. I turned to paige.

" Paige, are you okay you've been asleep for hours?" I asked her.

"Huh... Oh..yeah I'm fine.Just worried is all." she answered

" Me too" _I couldn't tell her everything was going to be fine because I knew something was definitely wrong. All I could do was give my sisters a hug._

* * *

**_Okay that chapter 1. What do you think? review please.even if its a bad review.Just review_**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks charmedchick34 and CharmedOneForever for your reviews!!

* * *

Pheobe's POV

"Prue!" I said standing up, "What's going on, why are you crying, are you okay?"

"Its mom she's... gone."

"What do you mean she's gone? What's going on Prue tell us?" I yelled.

"Calm down Pheobe. She's trying to tell us." Piper said trying to calm me down.

"She was in a cab coming home. Some drunk ran a red light. Both cars caught fire. She's...dead." Prue was in tears was in tears she could barely get those word out. We were all speechless._ Is this a joke? What the hells going on here?_ Paige broke the silence.

"You're joking right? I mean she said she was coming back tonight!" Paige said looking at the doctor as if waiting for him to say it was a joke and that or mom was safely waiting for us at home. This was no joke our mom was really gone. Prue pulled us all into a hug.

After about 10 minutes of us just crying the Doctor spoke up.

"I'm really sorry girls, I really am. If there's anything I can do..."The doctor was trying to help.

"Can they stay with me...? I mean do I have custody of them?" Prue asked.

"How old are you?" the doctor asked.

"19."

"Yeah, I think so. There's probably some paper work to fill out but don't worry about that now. We'll get a hold of you soon. Just take your sisters home and get some rest."

Andy drove us all to the manor. I went straight to bed. _I can't_ _believe what just happened. Is this a for real?_

* * *

This is a short chapter I know. The next one will be longer I swear. REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	3. Chapter 3

(Sunday, August 28. Exactly 1 month and 3 days since the incident.)

Paige's POV

"Listen girls you have to start school tomorrow, so go do some school shopping," Prue was trying to get us out of the house. Since mom died we've hardly left the house.

"Why do we have to start school tomorrow? Can't we get independent study for an extra month or two?" Pheobe complained. I nodded along so that Prue knew I agreed.

"Look I know it's hard, but you guys need to get out of the house. Here's 50 dollars for each of you. I got to get to this job interview. Please get out of the house. I'll see you at dinner." with that Prue left. As soon as we heard her car pull out of the driveway Pheobe and I started making our way back to our rooms.

"Hey, hey where do you think your going? I think Prue's right we have to get out of the house. Mom wouldn't want us sitting around moping about her being gone. She wants us to move on. I'm not saying forget about her just keep living our lives." Piper spoke up.

"It's so hard Piper." I said starting to cry.

"I know, but we have to try," Piper said, "Go get ready so we can hit the mall." I smiled and gave Piper a hug and ran upstairs to get ready, Pheobe followed. Half an hour later we were all in the car. Piper was driving with Paige in the passenger's seat and Pheobe in the back. Andy's dad donated us one of his old cars, it was a black Honda.

"To the mall!" I yelled trying to lighten the mood. All I got were smiles, but hey that a start. We got to the mall 10 minutes later.

"Okay...uh, Pheobe you can pick the first store we go to since Paige sat in the front." Piper told Pheobe. Pheobe smiled.

"I pick that store...The one with the hot guys." Pheobe said pointing at some CD store. "I got dibs on the guy with blue eyes." We walked into the section the guys were in and pretended to look for a CD.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" asked a tall guy with a name tag that said Leo.

"Depends...Leo, do you know who that guy is?" Pheobe asked pointing at the guy with blue eyes. I noticed Leo looking at Piper, Think Pheobe did too.

"Him? Oh that Jess, my new neighbor, he just moved here from NewYork." Leo answered.

"Well if you introduce me to Jess I'll introduce you to her." Pheobe said looking at Piper who was listening to some sample music.

"Deal. Jess! Come over here. This is..."

Pheobe." Pheobe said remembering she didn't tell him her name.

"This is Pheobe. She needs help finding a CD and I don't know what to recommend. Can you help her?" Leo asked Jess.

"Sure. No problem. What kind of music do you like?" Jess asked leading Pheobe to the CD's. I turned to Piper who just set down the head phones.

"Wow, I think that's a record. It took her like 2 minutes for her to get introduced." I whispered to Piper.

"I know...Oh here she comes." Piper said. Pheobe walked over to us. She had a huge smile on her face. "You look happy."

"I am."

"What CD is that?" I asked noticing the bag in her hand.

"Who cares? I got his number and he goes to our school." Leo came over, "Have you met Leo, Piper?" Pheobe asked. She grabbed my arm. "Come on Paige lets go find a new outfit for tomorrow." We left, leaving Piper with Leo.

* * *

Review!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone who reviewed!!!!

* * *

Piper's POV

_I can't believe she just did that to be._

"Hi, Leo right? Sorry about that my sisters are little nuts. I better go see what's going on. See you later." Before Leo could respond Piper was gone.

I found Pheobe and Paige at Forever21, three stores down from the CD shop.

"What was that about Pheebs?" I asked Pheobe

"Back so soon?" Pheobe said sounding disappointed.

"I hate when you guys do that to me it's so embarrassing. I don't even know this guy."

"I had nothing to do with it this time." Paige said.

"Sorry, but I owed him that favor. He introduced me to Jess." Pheobe said in a matter of fact way.

"Well why did you have to introduce him to me?"

"He's cute isn't he?" Pheobe smiled.

"Sure. Let's go shopping." I said changing the subject and it worked.

"Alright, Finally!" Paige said. A couple hours later we were back home with our hands full of shopping bags.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I asked the girls when we set our bags down.

"Actually... no. So, what are we making for dinner?" Pheobe asked.

"You mean what is Piper making for dinner? She promised remember." Paige said.

"Oh yeah that's right, well then I'll be upstairs picking out an out fit for tomorrow." Pheobe said heading upstairs.

"Call us when the foods done!" Paige shouted following Pheobe upstairs.

"I guess I'll get started on dinner." Piper said to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Pheobe's POV

"Mmm. This is delicious, piper. So did you guys go shopping today?" Prue asked.

"That's not all we did is it Pheebs?" Paige teased. I shot a '_you got a big mouth'_ look at her.

"What does that mean?" Prue asked interested.

"It means I got a new number today." I said trying to hide her smile.

"Oh really, who's the lucky guy?" Prue asked

"His name is Jess and he's from New York." I answered not able to hide my grin any longer.

"Is he cute?"

"The cutest." After dinner we all got ready for bed. I fell asleep debating whether or not to call Jess tonight.

* * *

So tell me what you think.Review!!!I know its short, sorry.again.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed!

Thanks for all your reviews!

Nobody's POV

(First day of the new School year)

"Rise and Shine!" Prue said extra loudly in the hallway to wake her sisters for school. She knocked on Piper's door.

"Come in!" Piper yelled.

"Hey Piper I have to leave in a little bit can you take Pheobe and Paige to school with you please?" Prue asked.

"Sure no problem." Piper answered.

"Thanks lots Piper you're a life saver. I'll buy pizza tonight. Don't worry about dinner." Prue said hugging her sister.

"Okay see ya." Piper said while Prue walked out of her room.

"Bye everyone I'm leaving." Prue yelled leaving the house.

"Paige, Pheobe, be ready in an hour I'm leaving at exactly 7:30." Piper said peeking out of her door.

Piper's POV

An hour and half later we were at they were at school. Paige met up with Glenn and the rest of her crew, while Pheobe took off to the bleachers to meet her friends. I started walking to the library to find a new book to read and to meet with Nora. She's my best friend. She was gone all summer, _there she is._ I was about to yell her name when some _dude_ ran into me and I fell.

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" the _dude_ asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said standing up. I looked at the guy who ran into me. He looked really familiar. _Who is he?_

"You don't remember me do you? I'm Leo...from the CD store. Your Piper right?"

"Yeah I'm Piper. You're the one that introduced my sister to the New York kid." I said picking up my stuff from the floor. Leo bent down and helped.

"Sorry for running into you. I wasn't paying attention. Not very good to start my first day is it?" Leo smiled. The bell rang.

"I'm okay, really. That was the bell, I better go. See you later Leo" I said hurrying to my first period class. When I got there I found a seat in the back and started to read.

"Class I would like to introduce a new student. This is Leo Wyatt." I heard the Mrs. Smith say. "Leo take a seat next to Piper. Piper raise your hand please." I raised my hand even though I knew I didn't have to. Leo sat in the seat next to me.

"Hey Piper looks like we got a class together." _Why is he talking to me? This guy must be desperate for a friend._

"Looks that way." I answered not even looking up from my book.

Pheobe's POV

"Hey Rick, Hey Paula, How's it going?" I said walking up to my friends.

"Nothing much. Just trying to decide where to go instead of first period." Rick said.

"How about to the park?" I suggested.

"Yeah that's koo lets go there. Anywhere is better than staying in this prison." Rick said.

"Okay, but I gotta be back by lunch. I have a meeting with Ms. Savage." I said.

"Whatcha meeting her for? It's barely your first day back and your already in trouble." Paula said.

"I don't know what she wants. It's probably her little talk about if I don't do better this year I wont be able to graduate on time."

Paige's POV

"Hey Glenn! Who's the new girl?" I asked nodding toward a girl sitting by her self under a tree.

"I don't know lets go see." Glenn said.

"Hi! I'm Paige, this is Glenn. Are you new? We didn't see you at orientation." I asked the girl.

"Yeah I'm new. My name is Amy." The girl said nervously.

"Do you want to hang out with us Amy?" I asked.

"Sure. Thanks!" Amy said smiling.

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked. She handed me her class schedule. "She has first period with us, Glenn! We should start looking for the room now so we won't be late." I suggested leading the way to where I thought the room might be.

Review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed!

Thanks for all your reviews! And thanks crash923 for the correction.

**Lunch Time**

Phoebe's POV

I looked at my watch. "It is 11:30, lunch starts in five minutes. Let's go or I'll be late!" I told Rick and Paula.

"Chill out I'll get you back in 2 minutes flat." Rick said putting out his cigarette. Ten minutes later I was walking into the counselor's office. _Two minutes, yeah right, I'm 10 minutes late. _I walked up to the secretary's desk.

"I have a meeting with Ms. Savage." I informed the secretary. She checked her list.

"Phoebe Halliwell?" I nodded, "Ms. Savage is waiting she's in her office." the lady pointed at the door that read 'Ms. Savage' I gave her a sarcastic smile and entered the room. _Wow...this room still looks the same._

"Ms. Halliwell, sit. Do you have any idea why your here?" Ms.Savage asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I said.

"Well then you know that if you get grades as bad as you got last year we will have to hold you back. You will also know that you are on academic probation and if you get more than 4 truancies you will be put into continuation school." She said. _Yikes! Prue's gonna kill me. _"We were going to hold you back last this year, but since we heard about your situation we decided to give you a chance. You're going to join at least 1 extra curricular activity and two extra credit assignments."

"What kind of assignments?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well for English we decided you are going to be in this year's poetry contest. For math you are going to be this years Treasurer. For the extra curricular activity you are going to join one of the school's club or team. You also might want to hire a tutor to help you out a little."

"What! Are those my only options?" I asked not liking these options at all.

"That or be a sophomore again this year." Ms. Savage answered.

"I'll take the first option. Thanks, can I go?" I said standing up.

"Yes, you can go. I'll be checking up on you at the end of the first quarter."

"Can't wait." I said sarcastically leaving her office.

Piper's POV

_Lunch already. Good! _I walked to my usual spot under the tree near the bleachers. _I can't believe Nora left early today on the first day of school. _I got out a book to read. I must have fallen asleep because then...

"Hey!" somebody said from behind me. I jumped

"Oh my goodness Leo you scared the hell out of me!" I said turning around.

"Sorry but you weren't answering." He said smiling

"How long were you calling me for?" I asked.

"Not very long, only about a minute or so. You were really into that book. How can you read with your eyes shut?" Leo teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny. What are you doing over here shouldn't you be football or something?" I teased back.

"Nah, I'd rather be over here bugging you. Listen I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party with me tonight." _Uh...that caught me by surprise._

"I don't think so. I'm not really the partying type." I said.

"How about we go to the party and if you don't have fun we will leave and go catch a movie or something? If you get bored I will bring you back home and I won't ever ask you out again unless I have something fun to do." I smiled. "A smile. Is that a yes or a no?"

"Sure, I'll go."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Okay."

"Can I have your address?" I wrote down my address and gave it to him.

Paige's POV

"Hey Glenn!" I said walking up to him. "Amy's not here?"

"No... There she is... Amy!" He waved her over.

"Hey Amy. Me, Glenn, and maybe some other people are getting together tonight at my place for pizza and a movie. Want to come?" I asked.

"Sure, what time?" Amy asked.

"How does 7:00 sound? Here's my address."

"Okay, thanks I'll see you then." Amy said leaving.

"Glenn, look there's Kyle. Should we invite him?" I asked.

"No." He said simply.

"Why?"

"Hey you asked my opinion and I gave it to you."

"Whatever. I'll race you to the cages." I said running to the long tables with the patio covering that we called The Cages.

"Cheater!" Glenn yelled running after me.

Review Please. I like any kind of review, Good or Bad, so REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed!

Sorry for the long wait. Highschool is Crazy. It's been keeping me busy. NEways here the next chapter.

Prue's POV

"Hey Andy, you want to come over for pizza tonight? Piper isn't going to be here and most likely Pheobe will be gone. I am stuck watching Paige and her friends. You can bring Darryl if you want." I asked Andy over the phone.

"Sure I'll be there at 6:00. I'll bring sodas too."

"Thanks! See you tonight then. Bye" I said hanging up the phone. I walked to Piper's room.

"Piper what time are you leaving?"

"7:00. what do think of this shirt?" Piper asked.

"It's nice, but not for a party." I answered I went to my closet and came back. "How about this one?" I said holding up a low cut black blouse. "Try it on." Piper tried it on. "It's perfect!"

"You think? I'm not sure, isn't it kind of low for the first date?"

"Nonsense, it's perfect! There isn't any rule on how low a shirt can be on the first date... at least not one I've heard yet. Besides it not even that low and if you don't like it wear a cami under it."

"Fine, can I use your black earrings?"

"Go ahead, but don't lose them." I warned her. I heard a doorbell. _It's barely 5:30. Who is that?_ I opened the front door and smiled at who was here.

"You're early!" I said giving Andy a quick kiss.

"I finished up early. Darryl says sorry he can't make it. Where do I put the sodas?"

"Kitchen. So, how you been. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know you've been missing a lot of classes lately. I brought you some notes on the classes we have together. Darryl is trying to get the rest." Andy said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Thanks, but I don't need them. I'm dropping out."

"What! You can't do that. What about everything you've been working for?"

"I found a job at some museum. It pays really well but there isn't any time for school." I explained.

Pheobe's POV

"Hey Prue!" I called walking into the kitchen. I spun around slowly so Prue could see my outfit. "How do I look?"

"You look good," Prue answered. "Where are you going?"

"Movies, with Rick and Paula. I'll be home early don't worry."

"That is not movie clothes missy." Andy said coming out from behind the fridge.

"How would you know?"

"I know everything." he answered

"Ha-ha funny." I looked at Prue.

"Be home by 10." Prue said. I smiled and left.

Paige's POV

"Pizzas are here, Paige!" Prue said.

"Okay thanks I'll put them on the table I answered taking the pizzas to the kitchen. _People should be showing up soon._ The door bell rang.

"Hey Glenn, Your the first one here and you brought candy.Mmm." I said letting Glenn in.

"Yeah I figured the party wouldn't start till I got here so I got here a little early." Glenn said smiling. I smiled back.

"Hey Guys." someone said from behind us. We turned around.

"Oh hi Amy you made it!" i said.

"Yeah of course I made it." Amy replied.

"Come in. There's pizza on the kitchen table and soda in the fridge." I said leading the way to the kitchen. The door bell rang again. I opened the door.

"Hi, you must be here to pick up Piper right?" I asked.

"Um...yeah is she ready?" the guy asked nervously.

"I don't know let me go check. Help yourself to some pizza and soda in the kitchen." I told him as I went up stairs.

"Hey Piper," I said knocking at her room door. "Your date is here."

"What time is it?" Piper asked.

"7:10. Ten minutes, Ooh that means he likes you." I said making Piper smile._ According to Pheobe if a guy is 10 to 15 minutes late it means he is interested, but if he's any early he's just plain desperate. _

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You look beautiful, Piper." Paige replied. "I'm gonna get Pheobe so she could see." Paige said leaving the room.

"She left already." I shouted. I walked down stairs with Paige following me. I saw Leo sitting on the couch talking to some of Paige's friends. Leo stood up and smiled when he saw me.

"You look great." Leo commented. I tried not to blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I teased.

"Shall we?" Leo held out his arm, trying to act all proper. I laughed.

"We shall." I said putting my arm through his.

Paige's POV

"Paige I invited a new friend of mine if thats okay." Amy informed me.

"It's fine."

"He should be here soon."

"I thinks he's here because someones at the door." I opened the door.

"Kyle! Hi are you the friend Amy invited?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"In the living room we're about to watch The Pest. Have you seen it?"

"No,but I heard it was hilarious." Kyle replied as I lead him to the living room.

"Hey Kyle!" Amy said, "Come sit." She made room for Kyle to sit.

"Hey Amy." Kyle said sitting down next to her. I notice Glenn roll his eyes. I poked him on his side.

"Be nice." I warned him.

"I'll try." He whispered.

Review!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed!

Sorry for the long wait. My Quincenera (big party for when you turn 15.Like a sweet 16) is this saturday. I had lots of last minute things to do.

* * *

Piper's POV

"Are you nervous?" Leo asked me on the drive to the party.

"No, why...should I be?" I answered

"No, of course not." He said pulling up to the party. We walked up to the door and Leo rang the door bell.

"Hey Leo, man what's up? Didn't think you would come. Who's this babe?" the guy who answered the door turned to me, "Never seen you around."

"This is Piper." Leo introduced me.

"Come in, party, or do what ever you want." he said leaving to talk to some other people.

"That was Sean." Leo informed me. I nodded.

"There are a lot of people!" I said surprised. Leo smiled when I said that.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure."

"I'll go get something. Don't leave me." He said leaving to get the drinks. A minute after Leo left some guy came up to me.

"Hey sweet thing. Where have you been all my life?" The guy said putting his arm around my waist.

"Hiding from creeps like you." I shot back pushing him away. I turned to walk towards where I saw Leo go, but I ran into him instead.

"Is something wrong?" Leo asked the guy. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Naw man, I didn't know she was taken." The guy walked away.

"Thanks." I told Leo.

"No problem, but it didn't really look like you needed much help." Leo smiled. _There goes that smile again._ "Want to dance?" He asked putting the drinks down.

"I'm not very good."

"Come on... please." He said leading me to the dance floor. As if on queue a slow song came on. Leo put his arms around my waist so I put my arms around his neck awkwardly.

**10:00 pm**

Leo and I walked out of the party towards where Leo parked his car.

"It's barely 10 o'clock you want to grab a bite to eat?" Leo offered.

"Sure I'm starved...Hey where's the car?"

"Huh? Aw man, I am so sorry about this. I must've left it unlocked. I can call a cab."

"No its okay we can walk." I said.

"Okay if you insist, but it's a pretty long walk."

"Don't worry about it." I said walking. After about 2 minutes of complete silence Leo got brave. He grabbed my hand and I shockingly didn't refuse.

* * *

Paige's POV

"Bye Amy, Bye Kyle, thanks for coming." I said as they left.

"Bye!" Amy said.

"See yah." Kyle waved. I closed the door and turned to Glenn.

"Thank you for being nice, Glenn."

"It wasn't easy. You owe me big for that." Glenn said.

"I know, How about I let you copy my homework or something,"

"Ha-ha funny, I can do that anytime. You're going to watch Kong Fu Hustle with me this Saturday." Glenn said matter-of-factly.

"That is so not cool, Glenn. That is like the most boring looking movie ever." I complained.

"You owe me."

"Fine, but you're paying!" I told him leading him out of the door.

* * *

Prue's POV

"Everyone's gone finally," I said coming back into my room where I was talking to Andy. "What time is it?"

"11:32." Andy answered.

"Pheobe still isn't here." I said getting angry.

"She's not even an hour after curfew yet. She'll be here. Now stop changing the subject, Prue. You should have Piper get a part time job, and then you could just still go to school." Andy was getting frustrated.

"She's already looking, but even with her working I still need that job."

"Fine, then why don't you take online classes?"

"I don't have a computer, Andy." I said walking down stairs. Andy following close behind.

"I'll get you one."

"How?"

"I'll find a way, don't worry. I'll see you later. Love you." He said giving her a kiss.

"Love you too." He left and I went into the kitchen to get some left over pizza.

* * *

"Piper." Leo said when we were in front of the manor.

"Yeah?" I asked. I stopped walking to look at him.

"Sorry for this horrible date." _Aw he is so cute._

"Don't be silly, Leo. I had a great time." I assured him. He smiled and leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"See you at school." He said.

"Okay, bye." I said going inside.

"Hey Prue, Are you here?!" I shouted when I came in.

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen." I went to the kitchen. "Hi Piper. Where's Pheobe?" She asked. "I called her like ten times!"

"I haven't seen her." I answered.

"Bye guys! Thanks for the great time. See you tomorrow." We heard a familiar voice shout outside. _Pheobe._ We walked in front of the door. About ten seconds later she came into the house. She looked surprised to see us there. "Hey Piper, Hi Prue...Umm...Goodnight." She tried to run upstairs.

"Wait a minute. Where were you?" Prue said mad.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Traffic, lost track of time, you know how it is. Goodnight." She ran upstairs.

"Did you notice she was soaked and wet? Traffic my butt." Prue said following Pheobe upstairs.

"She was only an hour and half late. At least she came home this time." I followed her.

"Her principle called and left a message on my cell. Pheobe is flunking. I'm just worried about her."

Prue explained.

"Talk to her in the morning, she needs to sleep. She does have school tomorrow." I suggested.

"Fine. Good night." She said going to her room.

"Night." I answered.

"Oh and tell me about your date tomorrow." Prue said closing her door.

* * *

Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed!

Sorry for the LONG wait. I don't have my own computer. I share with my momma. NEways I changed the names of Pheobes friends to Rick and Paula instead of Chaz and Tori. ((Rick and Paula are the actual names of Pheobe's highschool friends))

* * *

A Tutor 

Narrator's (a.k.a My) POV

It was 7:00 in the morning and Piper had just finished telling Prue about her date. Paige and Pheobe were always the last one down.

"Who's driving me to school?" Pheobe asked coming down stair with Paige not to far behind.

"I am. Are you ready or are you going to eat first?" Prue answered.

"I'll just grab a bar." Pheobe said.

"I'm meeting with Glenn. So I don't need a ride." Paige said grabbing toast from Piper's plate and walking out.

"Hey!" Piper shouted.

"Bye!" Paige shouted closing the door, ignoring Piper.

"I hate when she does that. I'm going to meet Nora at Starbucks before school." Piper said leaving.

"Let's go before you're late." Prue said. They walked to car. When they were inside Prue decided she needed to talk to Pheobe no rather then later. She turned to Pheobe. "Pheobe...Mrs. Savage called yesterday." Prue decided to start with.

"She did...What for?" Pheobe played the innocent act well, but Prue could always see through it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were flunking?" Prue demanded.

"I'm flunking?!" Pheobe said sarcastically.

"Do you know what will happen if you flunk out?" Prue was getting angry. "They'll take you away, not just you Piper and Paige too! They'll say I can't handle you! Do you want to be put in a foster home?!"

"Sorry..." Pheobe started.

"Sorry! Sorry doesn't do anything. It doesn't change anything, Pheobe." Prue cut in.

"I know. I mean...I'll find a tutor. I swear I'll try my hardest. I get all of my missing work. Trust me." Pheobe said knowing she could never forgive herself if her sister's were put into foster care because of her. Prue was calming down.

"Okay." was all Prue said. She gave her sister a hug and then started the car.

* * *

Pheobe's POV 

Lunch at Baker High School

"Pheobe! Hey where were you this morning? Were supposed to meet at the gate so we can leave...remember?" Paula asked walking up to me with Rick right beside her.

"Oops." I said sarcasticly

"What's up?" Rick asked.

"I have to go to every class now. I'm failing."

"So... I'm failing too. You don't see me crying about it." Rick answered. I ignored him. We walked to the pizza parlor a few blocks down.Fifteen minutes later we were walking back to School eating our pizza.

"Have you heard from Todd?" I asked.

"He still doesn't know when he's coming back. He still doesn't have money to get back and he said even if he did it would be impossible to leave with out help. His parents have him on lock down." Rick said.

"I miss him..." I said.

"Me too!" Paula interrupted. I scowled at her. I hate when she does that.

"You won't for long." Rick stopped walking and took his backpack off. "Look."

"Where you get all that money from?" I asked.

"All you need to know is that we have enough to fly to New York to get Todd and fly back." He put his backpack back on and we continued walking. Two minutes later we were back on campus. _I have to admit I was curious about were Rick got the money, but knowing Rick he won't tell us so I just dropped it. _

"I got go find tutor."

"Whatever then little misses goodie girl." Rick teased. I ignored him and walked toward where Piper usually sits. Sure enough she was there talking Leo.

"Hey Piper, Hey Leo." I said walking up to them.

"Hey...Pheobe...right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, so I have to find a tutor to help me pass this year. Do you know a smart person who can help me?" I asked.

"Uhh...I'm sure I do. I'll ask around for you." Piper said.

"My neighbor can help you. He's a straight A student." Leo suggested.

"Who Jess?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah he's over there if you want me to ask him." Leo said pointing at the blue tables.

"No thanks, I'll ask him. Thanks Leo. Bye Piper." I said leaving. I walked up to the table where Jess was eating with a bunch of his friends. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Pheobe, What's up?" Jess asked standing up.

"I heard you were super smart. Is it true?"

"Sure...I guess." He answered.

"Well I'm looking for a tutor and I was told you are the guy to ask." I explained.

"Sure I can tutor you. What subject?"

"Umm...all of them I guess."

"Okay."

"Thankyou so much you're a life savor. We'll start tomorrow." I gave a quick hug. I wrote my number down and gave it to him. "Call me whenever you're done with whatever plans you have for tomorrow. We'll pick a time and place then. Bye."

"Bye he said putting the number in his pocket.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxLater that dayxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I walked into the principle's office to tell her the good news.

"Pheobe, hello, What are you here for?" Mrs. Savage asked.

"I found a tutor today."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Jess. I don't know his last name, but he's new here."

"Jess Martinez, good choice he's a smart one. You have a choice of either changing your schedule to his or his to yours."

"Huh? I guess I better ask him first."

"I'll call him in." Mrs. Savage said going to her speaker. "Jess Martinez please come to the principle's office, Jess Martinez." She turned the speaker off. "He should be here soon." We waited about two minutes until he walked in. "Hello Jess, please take a seat.

"What's going on?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"We need to know if you if you mind switching your schedule around to match hers. I figure it will be easier that way." Mrs. Savage informed him.

"Sure no problem." He agreed.

"Good, I'll get you your new schedule tomorrow. You'll start your new classes Monday. You both may go." Pheobe and Jess left the office.

"Thanks again, Jess." I said as we walked back to our classes.

"It's no problem, besides how hard can it be tutoring you? You seem pretty smart." Jess said smiling. I smiled back and shrugged, and then we went opposite directions to our classes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!!!!Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Prue's POV 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Saturday xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I was the first one up, like always. I was eating a bowl of cereal and watching the news. Something about a liquor store being robbed was on. The phone rang

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi Andy."

"You'll never believe what I got for you." Andy said excited.

"What?" I asked curious.

"A laptop! Now you can take online classes."

"Wow, thanks, but how could you afford it?"

"A couple of the guys pitched in and I do have job, ya know." He joked.

"Thank you so much. Am I gonna see you today?" I asked.

"I was thinking I would take you to lunch. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great."

"I'll pick you up at one?"

"How about I meet you at Quake at one?" He agreed. I hung up just as Piper walked in.

"Good Morning." Piper said while getting a bowl of cereal.

"Morning. Guess what Andy bought me."

"What?"

"A laptop! Can you believe that?!"

"Believe what?" Paige said walking in with Pheobe. They served themselves cereal and sat down.

"Andy bought Prue a laptop!" Piper answered for me.

"Not just him, the guys pitched in too." I explained.

"Lucky Prue, I wish I had a hottie to buy me expensive things." Pheobe said.

"Hey you do have a hot guy!" Paige exclaimed.

"Who?" Piper and I said at the same time.

"Her new tutor."

"Yeah but he doesn't but me expensive stuff." Pheobe said smiling.

"That's right you found a new tutor. You never told me he was hot." I said

"Must have slipped my mind." Pheobe smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"So, I'm gonna have lunch with Andy at one. Anyone need a ride anywhere?" I asked.

"Can you drop me off at Glenn's house? We're going to the movies." Paige asked.

"Finally...a date!" Pheobe said.

"It's not a date! He doesn't want to go alone and I owe him a favor."

"Who's paying?" Piper asked.

"He is."

"Then it's a date." Piper and Pheobe teased.

"I'll take you." I cut in. "What about you Pheebs?"

"I'll probably end up hanging out with some friends." Pheobe answered.

"Need a ride?" Piper asked.

"I don't know yet. Are you seeing Leo today?"

"I have no plans for today yet." Piper said. Everyone, except me, headed upstairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

Pheobe's POV 

I heard the phone ring around 12:30. Prue picked it up.

"Hello?" I heard her answer.

"Hold on a sec." Prue covered the speaker and yelled for me to get the phone. I ran down stairs.

"Who is it?" I mouthed.

"Jess." she said handing me the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Pheobe, it's me Jess."

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could hook up at the library today at 2 for tutoring. What do you think?"

"I think yes to the time, but no to the place. I hate the library. How about we meet at the park near the school?"

"Okay that's cool too. See you then."

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone. I walked to Piper's room. "Piper, I need a ride to the park at 2."

"Okay. No problem." Piper answered.

* * *

Paige's POV 

"Paige! Let's go it's 12:50. I only have 10 minutes to get you to Glenn's house and meet Andy at Quake. Hurry!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses." I said running down the stairs. We got into the car a drove off.

"I thought it wasn't a date. Why are you all dressy?" Prue questioned.

"It's not a date! And I'm not dressed dressy." I defended. Prue just shrugged. After a minute of silence I said... "Do I look dressy?" Prue just laughed and rolled her eyes. We pulled up to Glenn's house.

"Call me if you need a ride home." Prue said as I got out of the car.

"Kay, Thanks, see yah." Prue waved and drove away. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey Paige!" Glenn aswered the door. I walked in.

"Hey Glenn,so what time does the movie start?"_ He looks...like he's going on a date...is this a date?_

"Two. We still have an hour."

"Okay... Wow, is it actually quiet in this house?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah no ones home. My parents off with some friends somewhere"

"So thats why you wanted to go to the movies today. You were scared to be all by yourself." I teased.

"Yeah thats it I wanted big bad Paige to protect me." Glenn answered sarcatically. Glenn's about a foot taller than me. We both started laughing. "Do you want something to drink?" he offered.

"Water...oh, but not..."

"Not sink water." Glenn cut me off. I smiled and nodded. "I know you Paige. Take a seat." Glenn said grabbing a bottled water for me and a soda for him.

"Thanks"

"No problem. So what are we gonna do for an hour?"

"You could buy me icecream at the ice cream place down the street." I offered.

"Or we can go to the store stock up on candy to sneek in the theater."

"Okay, We'll go to the store first, then for ice cream."

"Fine. Then lets get going." Glenn said leading the way to the door.

* * *

Piper's POV 

"Hello?" I aswered the phone.

"Hey... Is this Piper?" A guy asked nervously.

"Yeah this is Piper. Who's this?"

"Hi Piper, It me Leo."

"Leo? Hi...why you calling?" I said. _Oops that came out a littl rude._

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get together today. If you don't have other plans?"

"All I have to do is drop my sister off at the park and I'm free." I answered.

"Cool,uhm, Where do you want to go?"

"We could get ice cream. There a place by the park. I could meet you there in 15 minutes."

"Okay. I'll meet you there. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone smiling and noticed Pheobe standing there.

"Who was that?" Pheobe said noticing my smile.

"Leo. I'm meeting him for ice cream after I drop you off at the park."

"Second date in a week. Way to go Piper." Pheobe said.

"He's really sweet. It pretty hard to find a sweet guy who cute too."

"Don't I know it. Let's go its 2." Pheobe said. Ten minute later We were at the park.

"Are you going to need a ride home?" I asked.

"No I dont think so, but I'll call you if I do." Pheobe aswered.

"Okay. Bye." I said and drove off to meet Leo.

"Leo, Hey your here already." I said surprised when I saw Leo out side the ice cream place.

"Just got here actually." Leo said opening the door to let me in the shop. He walked up to the counter. "I'll have Rocky road ice cream in the medium cup and..." He turned to Piper.

"...Bubble gum in a small cup please." Piper added.

"Is that all?" The lady asked. I nodded.

"Yes." he answered. A couple minutes later we had our ice creams. Leo paid. He opened the door for me again and we sat at a table at the park. It was silent for minute, but not akward silence. I smiled.

"You know, you are to good to be true." I said to Leo.

"Me? Why do say that?" Leo asked.

"Because your polite,usually nice, and...cute. Thats usually hard to find." I said smiling.

"I could say the same about you." Leo aswered making Piper blush.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure."

"What is in that ice cream?"

"You've never had rocky road?! You must be crazy." I just shrugged. "Try some." I tried some(with my own spoon).

"Mmm," I said after tasting it. "Good."

"Of course it's good." Leo smiled. For about thirty minutes straight we just talked and talked about a lot of random things. _I love talking to this guy I feel like I can be myself around him. He's so great._


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating in like for ever! I've been super busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the characters. except for maybe Jess.

* * *

Chapter 11

Prue's POV

"Prue, over here!" Andy waved from a table by the window. I walked over to the table. Andy stood up and gave me a kiss, and then we sat down.

"Sorry I'm late I had to drop Paige off at Glenn's." I explained.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to see your new computer?"

"Yeah!" Andy smiled and pulled the laptop out of a bag he had and handed it to me. " It's...Wow! Thank you so much." I said giving him a kiss. "What are the guys numbers so I can call them and thank them?'

"I give them to you later, but first I have one more present." Andy said pulling something out of his pocket.

" Another one? Thats really nice but..." She was cut off when she realized what he was doing. He was on a knee. "oh my gosh!" I said breathless.

. "Prue, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." by this time I was already crying (Happy tears of course). "Prue, will you marry me?" Andy asked slightly nervous.

"Yes! Of course." I answered. Andy stood, gave me a hug and a kiss, and put the ring on my finger. I admired the ring on my finger. "It's so beautiful Andy!"

"I saw you looking at it one day when we passed the jewelry store." He said proudly.

"We have to go tell my sisters!" I said exited. "We're getting married!"

"Come on lets go find them." Andy said standing up and grabbing my hand.

* * *

Pheobe's POV 

"So...Jess, what brings you to San Francisco, of all places?" I asked trying to change the topic from homework to something actually anything else.

"Well my dad got a job promotion here. How about you how long have you lived here?" Jess said. I smiled. _Subject changed!_

"All my life, actually. I live in a three bedroom house with my three sisters."

I answered. Then i noticed a pool and got a great idea. "Hey, look a pool. I've been dying to go swimming." I said pointing at the gated pool.

"You're kidding...right?" Jess asked. I shook my head and ran to the fence and climbed over it easily. Jess was still standing there.

"What? Are you scared? We won't get into trouble. Pweez" I said taking off my shoes. Jess jumped the fence. He looked at me and smiled. He took off his shoes, socks, and then his shirt and dove in.

"Are you coming or what?" Jess asked when he came back out of the water. I didn't expect him to actually jump in. I decided to tease him a bit.

"Uhh. I changed my mind. I don't want to swim anymore." I smirked and turned to leave. Jess jumped out of the pool and picked me up and threw me in the pool. "Heya!" I said splashing him. He jumped back into the pool.

"You are one crazy chick you know that." Jess commented, still smiling.

"That's what I'm told." I answered. We were quiet for a while, and then I broke the silence. "You're a bad tutor. I haven't learned anything yet!"

"That's not my fault. You refuse to learn!" Jess defended. I started laughing and splashed Jess. "Hey!" Jesse shouted grabbing Pheobe's hands to stop her from splashing.

"Sorry...I couldn't help it." I smirked. We splashed and swam around for a while. Then we settled down and sat at the edge of the pool. We were both quiet again.

"You're really fun to be with." Jess said.

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself." I flirted. This made Jess grin. He leaned in and kissed me. When we finally pulled apart, I was the one grinning. We stayed there just looking at each other. He was about to kiss me again, but we heard someone call my name.

"Uh oh, Prue, I am so dead." I whispered.

"Sorry are we interrupting something?" Prue asked sarcastically. Andy was next to her holding her hand and behind the stood Piper, Leo, Paige, and Glenn.

"What's going on?" I asked noticing everybody.

"I could ask the same question." Prue snapped back, but the strange thing was that she didn't really seem mad.

"We were just swimming." I answered as Jess and I gathered out things and jumped back over the fence.

"Yeah. This is Jess," I answered again.

"Okay, well usually I would make Jess leave and send you home but I...I mean...we have news." Prue said squeezing Andy's hand.

"Oh my God, Prue are you pregnant!" I asked immediately.

"No! I'm not pregnant." Prue said laughing.

"Then what's the new?" Paige asked.

"They're trying to tell us, will you two shut up!" Piper said. "Go on Prue"

"Thanks Piper, Okay, We're getting married!" Prue shouted

"Oh My God, Prue, Congratulations!" I screamed. We all congratulated Prue and Andy.

"This calls for a celebration." Piper said, "I'll cook us a big dinner."

Piper did exactly that. We all, including the boys, ate steak bake potatoes and pasta.

* * *

Paige's POV 

Everyone left or went to bed by 11. Prue and Andy went out to celebrate some more, Leo and Jess went home, and Piper and Pheobe went to bed. Glenn and I were the only ones who didn't go anywhere. We were in the living room playing BS. It was my turn and I had one more card and the next number was seven.

"One seven." I said putting my card face down on the table. I smiled showed him that it was my last card.

"BS!" Glenn shouted flipping the card over to see if he was right. "What!? You actaully had the seven. Thats like the 5th game you've won. Are you cheating?" Glenn said playfully.

"I don't have to cheat to beat you Glenn. You suck at lying."

I smirked.

"I do not!" Glenn said. He started tickling me. Then his phone started ringing. He pouted when he saw the caller ID. He stopped tickling me and answered it.

"Hey Dad." He answered. He was quiet for a while.

"sorry, I lost track of time..." He listened some more and frowned, "Yes sir I'll be right there." He hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I got to go home. I'm out past curfew." He answered.

"When was curfew?"

"Five hours ago, but he just got home and noticed I was gone." I looked at the clock it was 3 AM.

"Aw, but we were having so much fun." I said giving him my puppy look.

"Sorry gotta go. I'll come back tomorrow...I mean later, around 3 or so. We can meet the gang at the park." Glenn said giving Paige a hug and walking out the door. "Go to sleep Paige!" Glenn added.

"I'll try!" I replied smiling and closing the door.

* * *

Review! I dont mind flames! just review. & please help me with some ideas for later chapters. It would really help.

thanks,

Cilla :)


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating in so long...I've been super busy. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Piper's POV 

Sunday morning I was the first one awake. I put some water to boil for coffee and started making pancakes. Someone knocked on the front door so I turned down the stove and went to open it. Standing outside was Pheobe's ex-boyfriend, Todd. _Isn't He supposed to be in New York?_

"Hi." I said my eye brows wrinkled.

"Hey. Is Pheobe home?" He asked trying to look around me.

"Um, well let me see if she's awake yet. Wait here." I said closing the door leaving him outside. I wasn't about to let him in the house. I ran upstairs to Pheobe's room. I walked in and she was on the phone. "Pheobe," I whispered, "Todd is here."

"What?" She mouthed.

"Todd is waiting for you outside." I said a little louder.

"Jess, I'm sorry, I got to go." Pheobe said into the phone. "I'll call you. Bye." She hung up.

"Todd's here?" She repeated making sure she heard correctly.

"Yup."

"Where's Prue?"

"Sleeping, she got home late."

"I'm going to go talk to him." She started walking down stairs. I followed.

"Pheobe...?"

"I know...Be careful."

"Really careful."

"He won't hurt me." I looked at her skeptical.

"Just please don't go too far." She nodded.

Pheobe's POV

I walked outside and sure enough there was Todd.

"Hey babe." He said walking toward me. He hugged me then tried to give me a kiss, but I turned my head and he missed. I looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ouch. So that's how it's going to be?" He asked.

"Todd, you practically beat someone to death, your sent to juvie for a year, then are shipped to some military school in New York. I haven't seen you. How did you think it was going to be?" I said harshly.

"But I did it all for you." Todd said leading me towards the park.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" I said getting angry.

"You didn't have to ask. I'm your boyfriend I'm supposed to protect you from jerks."

"Were, you were my boyfriend." I corrected him and stopped walking and looked at him. "And that guy you practically beat to death wasn't even doing anything to me."

"He was looking at you wrong and I know he was about to do something inappropriate and rude." He answered.

"But he didn't!" I said sternly.

"Pheebs, please, I'm a change man." He pleaded. I looked at him straight in the eyes. I wasn't sure I f I should believe him or not. "Pheobe, I love you." He said leaning closer to me. I didn't move. Tears were forming in my eyes. He kissed me. I started to kiss back but then quickly I pulled away.

"I loved you too, but you left me." I said quietly looking away. A tear escaped from my eyes. _Everyone I lobe ends up leaving me some way or another, except for my sisters of course._

"I didn't leave you because I wanted to, Pheebs. I left because I was forced to go."

"Nobody forced you to do what you did to get sent away in the first place. You knew you were on your last strike." I said turning away and walking back towards my house. He quickened his own walk to catch up to me.

"Please, Pheobe let me prove to you that I've changed, please." He begged. I was quiet for a while then we reached my house. I turned to face him.

"We're not together, okay. You need to show me that you really have changed." He smiled.

"Thanks." He said. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and started to leave. He turned around suddenly as I was opening the door. "I'll find a way to prove it to you Pheobe. I love you!" He shouted. He didn't expect an answer and I didn't give him one. I walked inside.

* * *

Review PLEASE! They help me keep going. Thanks for reading I'll update soon. 


	13. Chapter 13

I told you I would be updating soon! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters.

* * *

Prue's POV

I woke up next to Andy. I know what you're thinking and no, we didn't do that. We went out to celebrate our engagement with some friends. When we got to my house we were exhausted. We talked for about 10 minutes before we fell asleep. We decided that after the wedding he will move in here. We also decided the wedding would be in late December or January. We want a small wedding with just close friends and family.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, this is Delores Sanchez. Can I speak to Prue Halliwell please?" A woman asked.

"This is Prue."

"Well hi Prue, I'm the social worker for your families case. I was wondering of we could meet somewhere to discuss some options and what we can and can't do."

"Umm, sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"Where ever you feel most comfortable. Your house or some restaurant." _I don't really have money to waste at some restaurant._

"My house?" I asked unsteadily.

"Okay, how's 3 pm sound?" I looked at my watch. That was in three hours.

"Do my sisters need to be here for the meeting?" I asked.

"That's entirely up to you girls, but it would be a good idea so they understand what is going on."

"Okay thanks. Do you need my address?"

"No, I already have it. I'll see you at 3."

"Bye" I hung up. I looked at Andy still sleeping. I kissed him on the nose. He opened his eyes.

"Morning, Fiancé." He smiled.

"Morning" I smiled back. Then I explained the phone call with the social worker.

Paige's POV

It's 2 pm. I woke up three hours ago. I was ready in 45 minutes. Then, Prue told us about the social worker coming over. She wants us to help clean up a little. She also said she wanted us here for the meeting, but we didn't have to stay if we didn't want to. Of course no one refused to come. We all wanted to hear what's going to happen.

I'm barely eating breakfast now. I'm eating Frosted Flakes. Prue walked into the kitchen.

"Have you seen Pheobe?" She asked.

"She's on look out for the social worker." I answered with a mouth full of cereal. She nodded and before leaving to find Pheobe she said,

"Don't talk with you mouth full Paige." I rolled my eyes and finished the last of my cereal. Andy walked in just as I was about to go call Glenn.

"Hey Paige, How's it going." He asked he had a pen and paper in his hands

"Okay."

"I'm about to go grocery shopping for you guys. Is there anything you want?"

"Sure. I need some more Frosted Flakes. I ran out today."

"Okay," He wrote it down, "Anything else?"

"We're out of eggs and we need orange juice."

"Great, okay, see you later Paige." He said leaving after he added those two items to his list. I picked up the phone and went to my room to call Glenn. He answered after the second ring.

"Morning Paige!" He chirped.

"Good morning."

"So what time should I go over there?"

"Uh...I'm not exactly sure. Maybe 5, because we have a meeting with a social worker today at 3."

"Okay. I'll come around 5." He answered without a question.

"Kay thanks. I got to go. Luv ya."

"Luv ya too, bye." Glenn answered and we hung up.

"You love who?" Pheobe said walking in the room.

"I don't LOVE anyone. It was Glenn. And I said 'luv ya' not I love you. That's totally different." I explained.

"What ever you say, Paige." She rolled her eyes. I threw a pillow at her.

* * *

Review Please!! And any new ideas for this story are definetly welcome as well as bad reviews. And thanks **missypaige06 **for your review. It was really appriciated. :)

Priscilla


	14. Chapter 14

Im sooo sorry for the long wait. I've been grounded from the computer and I've been working. :(

Disclaimer: I do NOT own charmed

* * *

Piper's POV

We had already cleaned up the house and now we were all sitting in the living room waiting for the social worker to come. The door bell rang. Everyone looked at each other. Nobody moved.

"Oh," Prue said, "I guess I'll get it." We nodded. She went to the door. We were trying to listen from the living room.

"Hi?" Prue said sounding confused.

"Hi, is Piper home?" We heard Leo ask. I looked at my sisters. Paige and Pheobe were shaking their heads, holding in laughter.

"Piper!" Prue yelled to me sounding annoyed. I went to the door. Leo smiled at me and I smiled back flirty. Prue turned to leave but before leaving she whispered, "Get him out before she comes." in my ear. I nodded. Then she left.

"Hi Leo" I chirped.

"Hey Piper...is now a bad time?" Leo asked awkwardly.

"No it's..." I saw Prue out of the corner of my eyes, "Well, yeah, actually. Sorry we're expecting someone important. Not that you're not important but..." I heard Prue clear her throat and Pheobe coughed "Rambling" and Paige stifled a laugh.

"Can you call me later? Say around five? I'll explain everything." I finished.

"No problem. I'll call...bye." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek then turning to leave.

"Bye" I said back closing the door. I walked back to the living room. "Gosh you guys can you be any nosier." I commented sitting down next to Pheobe.

"It's our job to be nosy. We're your sisters." Prue smirked.

"Yeah and if you ask me we saved your life from another embarrassing ramble." Pheobe added. I rolled my eyes.

"Gee thanks" I said sarcastically.

Prue's POV

The doorbell rang again.

"That better not be another one of your guy's boy toys." I teased my sisters, getting out of my chair and answering the door.

"Hi" A woman said when I opened the door. "I'm Debra." She said holding out her hand. I shook her hand briefly.

"He, I'm Prue" I said inviting her in the house. I led her to the living room where my sisters were. "Can I get you anything to drink? I asked politely.

"No thanks" She answered and sat down in the chair I had been sitting on. "Hi everyone, you girls must be Piper, Pheobe, and Paige." the social worker said.

"I'm Pheobe" Pheobe smiled politely.

"I'm Paige" Paige waved shyly.

"I'm Piper." Piper said politely shaking her hand. She was the only one closest to do so.

"Nice to meet you all." the social worker greeted. I sat down on the arm rest next to Piper. It's really nice to meet you too, Mrs. Sanchez." I said back. Everyone else nodding along, agreeing.

"Oh, please, call me Debra." We nodded, "Well let's get down to business." She opened a vanilla folder and pulled out some paper. "These are the request for guardianship papers." Debra explained. "How Old are you Prue?"

"I'm Nineteen"

"Are you going to school?"

"I was but now I'm just doing online classes." She nods.

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes. I'm a personal assistant for Araceli Alvarez, the photographer."

"Okay good. That's a plus." Debra wrote something down on a paper.

"Do any of you girls have a job?" She asked when she finished. She looked at each of my sisters one by one expecting an answer.

"I'm looking for one." Piper answered while Pheobe and Paige shook their heads no.

"Call me when you find one. That can help your sister get custody." Debra informed Piper. Then she looked back at me. "How much do you make exactly?"

"Twenty dollars an hour."

"Hmm...Well this is going to be a difficult case."

"Why?" I asked

"Well, first of all you're only 19 making 20 dollars an hour and have to support 3 teens on your own. Second, Piper is graduating this year and probably planning on going to college. How will you help send her or buy the books and supplies?"

"I'm going to get a job. I'll pay for second hand books. And for tuition there's scholarships and student loans." Piper answered.

"Okay, but then there's Pheobe's records..."

"I've changed...I swear. I don't do that stuff anymore. Everything I own I paid for and I don't drink anymore." Pheobe explained.

"If there was another Guardian, then maybe we'd be able to win this case, but as of now I'm not so sure."

"Oh, but there is, or there will be, I mean." Paige said smiling, "Prue's engaged." Debar looked at me questioning me with her raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah I am" I flashed my ring at her. "He's studying for a degree in Law Enforcement."

"Does he have a job?"

"Right now he works for a lawyer, but he's planning on being a police officer."

"When is this wedding?" Debra asked.  
"We haven't set a date, yet."

She appeared to be thinking. She finally said, "Well, if he moved in here and you two married soon, then I'm sure you'll have a much bigger chance to win full guardianship of your sisters." A huge smile broke out on everyone's face. I tried to smile but the thought of getting married _soon_ scared me a bit.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated && so is some advice so push that little purple button, please! 


End file.
